MULTIMETHOD CANCER OUTCOMES RESEARCH SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Multimethod Cancer Outcomes Research Shared Resource (Cancer Outcomes SR) is an essential asset to Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) members' research, illustrated by the breadth of scientific program involvement and reflected in the number of investigators who use this SR. Last year alone, 25 investigators, 88% of whom were Case CCC members, from 5 out of the 7 Case CCC programs used the SR. The Cancer Outcomes SR helps researchers address complex, multifactorial challenges in cancer prevention or control that require a connected, multimethod approach. The Cancer Outcomes SR connects people, organizations, and data to advance cancer research across the spectrum: discovery to intervention development, implementation, dissemination, and outcome evaluation. The Cancer Outcomes SR invests in developing deep partnerships with community organizations, large database infrastructure, and methodological expertise that integrates quantitative and qualitative methods to support complex systems modeling and multilevel interventions to improve cancer outcomes. The Specific Aims of the Cancer Outcomes SR are to: 1. Cultivate rich community partnerships, data infrastructures, and methodological expertise to enable the conduct of relevant cancer-focused research. 2. Ground cancer research in understanding of cancer risk factors, co-morbidities, social determinants of health, behavioral measurement, and intervention opportunities. 3. Connect diverse methods and partners to support observational and intervention research on complex cancer control problems. At last review, the Cancer Outcomes SR was rated Outstanding to Excellent merit. Throughout the current funding cycle (2012-2016), the Cancer Outcomes SR provided services to 104 registered users, 29 (28%) of whom are Case CCC members, representing 5 out of the 7 Case CCC programs. The aims of the Cancer Outcomes SR are accomplished by: Developing collaborations with diverse community research partners that transcend individual projects; Providing expertise in behavioral & outcome measurement; Integrating quantitative and qualitative methods; Supporting multilevel intervention design; Linking and analyzing public health and health care system databases; and Supporting simulation modeling. The Cancer Outcomes SR is actively expanding its population health data infrastructure to support novel research and to accelerate the integration of neighborhood- and community-based contextual data for investigators with cohort studies conducting catchment area relevant research.